Te Necesito Como El Aire Para Respirar
by Yokai-Onechan
Summary: "Porque la vida no es de color de rosa" . A veces cuando creemos que el amor será eterno, nos equivocamos. Nada es para siempre. Sakurá deberá enfrentar sola, a un destino inevitable. No será fácil. Pero tampoco imposible . Sasusaku :D . One Shot ADVERTENCIA : UA , Ooc :P


**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Naruto , no me pertenecen . Son de Mashashi Kishimoto , a mí solo las obras . Los uso SIN FINES DE LUCRO .

 **Título :** Te Necesito Como El Aire Para Respirar

 **Género : Romance/Angustia **

**Personajes : ** Sakura Haruno/ Sasuke Uchiha

 **Advertencias : ** Universo Alternativo , Occ :P , One Shot -por ahora-

 **Resumen :**

 **Notas de la autora : ** Hola . Yo aquí con una nueva historia :) , espero que les guste . Está basado en una de mis canciones favoritas , mostrando una triste realidad , lamentablemente .

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

-Sakura- pronunció mi mejor amiga Ino mirandome fijamente a los ojos . Pude ver miedo en ellos .

-Cerda - dije con una pequeña sonrisa forzada en mis labios , tratando de calmar el ambiente en el que estamos rodeadas . Aunque en el fondo temblaba de los nervios .

-¿Lista frente de marquesina?- preguntó mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en mi hombro , alentándome .

-Hai - respondí con confianza .

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- dijo con cierta duda en su voz .

-Gracias teñida , pero es algo que necesito hacer por mi propia cuenta - dije completamente segura de mis palabras . Agradecí internamente a Kami-sama por haberla cruzado en mi camino y convertirse en una persona sumamente especial para mí , aunque nuestra rivalidad-amistad es un tanto extraña .

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Frentona- me abrazó de forma fraternal .

Me sentía tan bien que hubiera querido no deshacer el contacto y permanecer así por un largo rato . Tenía unas inmensas ganas de largarme a llorar , pero mi orgullo como mujer me lo impide .

Aunque no pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera se escapara de unos de mis ojos jade ; lo limpié rápidamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta . - Incluso si deseas asesinarlo , cortarle su miembro y desaparecer su cadáver , yo seré tu cómplice con mucho gusto ... - susurró maliciosa en mi oído .

Lentamente nos separamos y pude observar que junto sus manos en forma perversa en un macabro gesto , que hizo que por un momento me diera escalofrío .

-Y de a paso ...- hizo una pausa dramática , que a mi en lo personal me pareció una eternidad -¡Nos escaparemos al extranjero ...!- agrego ilusionada , con una radiante y carismática sonrisa que hizo que algunos chicos que pasaban por el campus , suspiraban enamorados .

Reí divertida , con una gota en la cabeza .

Es igual o más bipolar que yo . Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con la segunda opción . Sólo a ella se le ocurriría tales cosas .

-De acuerdo , pero no creo que sea para tanto- sonreí sinceramente .

-Uno nuca sabe- se encogió de hombros inocentemente y me guiño un ojo . Acto seguido me empujó hacia la dirección en donde estaba él y yo me deje llevar .

Mordí mi labio inferior .

 _"Y ¿si no lo acepta? ... Y ¿si me rechaza?... Y ¿si cree que estoy loca y soy una vil mentirosa?"_

El miedo de pronto me invadió , y la poca valentía que con tanto esfuerzo había obtenido se esfumó .

-Solo confía , todo saldra bien pelo de chicle - dijo cómo si hubiera leído mis pensamientos , sacando la lengua .

Estaba a punto de devolverle el comentario cuando desapareció .

 _"A veces me asusta "_

La divise a duras penas al otro lado del patio , despidiéndose efusivamente con la mano .

 _"¿Cómo rayos llego hasta el otro extremo , tan rápido ?"_

Es un total misterio .

Me di la vuelta y segui mi camino .

Me alisé mi falda y me afloje la corbata azul que tanto me apretaba . Solte mi larga cabellera rosa y caminé decidida hacia él .

 _"Bueno Sakura , ¡es ahora o nunca!" - gritó mi inner en mi interior ._

Y mi pulso se aceleró con tan solo verlo desde lejos . Entraba al salón deportivo , a ese lugar tan especial del cuál fue testigo de nuestra historia de amor .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si tu te vas**_

 _ **Ya no podrás pedirme perdón**_

 _ **Y yo ya no tendré corazón**_

 _ **Aunque ya no me quieras mirar**_

 _ **Te necesito como el aire para respirar.**_

 _ **La luna va acordarte de mí**_

 _ **Entiende que yo vivo por ti**_

 _ **Y no vas a poderme olvidar**_

 _ **Te necesito como el aire para respirar oh oh. (x2)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Qué tanto me amas Sakura?- preguntó un apuesto azabache de ojos negros , recostado en el regazo de una hermosa joven , quién observaba detenidamente la luna llena que surcaba en lo más alto del cielo perdida en sus pensamientos .

Bajo su vista y se encontró con la mirada ónix del amor de su vida . Su felicidad . La razón por la cuál ella se levantaba con una espectacular sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana , cada mañana .

Él que la enamoró con su personalidad .

Él que le sacaba interminables suspiros y notables sonrojos .

Él que desataba toda su pasión , con tan solo el mínimo roze de sus masculinas y fuertes manos .

Él en simples palabras : era su todo .

Acarició su rebelde cabello haciendo que el se relajará , y depósito un casto pero muy dulce beso en sus carnosos labios .

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- cuestionó la bella chica con una tierna sonrisa .

Pasaron pocos segundos para que el asintiera , quería saber la verdad ...

-Te soy sincera ... - suspiró , perdiendo el contacto y sumergiéndose en la espectacular vista nocturna , en uno de los lugares mas románticos que jamás haya visto y creído que su novio la llevaría ; haciendo que cierto Uchiha se sintiera impaciente por su respuesta .

-Te necesito como el aire para respirar - concluyó sonriente con un brillo especial en sus ojos . Ella lo amaba con locura , con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes .

Él lo sabía .

Sasuke simplemente la tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y la hizó suya una vez más .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yo sé que el mundo no es fácil**_

 _ **No lo es conmigo**_

 _ **Pero entiende que aunque no puedas verme**_

 _ **Aquí estoy contigo.**_

 _ **Sé que me lloras por las noches, puedo oírte**_

 _ **Y aunque yo no pueda hablarte**_

 _ **Te lo juro que aquí sigo.**_

 _ **Siento tu mirada triste**_

 _ **Y sé que tú te sientes sola**_

 _ **Mira, que te entiendo**_

 _ **Yo estoy solo a toda hora**_

 _ **Y es que aunque llevemos poco juntos**_

 _ **Yo te quiero y tú me quieres**_

 _ **Aunque a veces te dejes del desespero.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-La señorita Sakura Haruno , por favor pasé al consultorio del doctor Hatake - habló una linda mujer de estatura media , castaña y de una curiosa marca de dos rectángulos morados en sus mejillas , quién le sonría amablemente .

-Hai - respondió la pelirrosa tambaleándose en el camino , últimamente se sentía mal a peor . _"Por Kami nunca me sentí así , seguramente tengo muy baja las defensas ... ¿Verdad? Si eso me dirá el doctor "_

-¿Necesita ayuda ? - preguntó la asistente , algo preocupada .

\- No gracias , estoy mejor - sonrió como respuesta , no quería causarle molestias .

\- De acuerdo , estaré cerca por si me necesita -

\- Se lo agradezco -

Caminó por la corta distancia que lo separaba de la oficina . Se detuvo . Toco la puerta y espero . Escucho el "Pase" del otro lado , agarró la manija y silenciosamente entró .

El hombre se encontraba de espaldas leyendo unos archivos concentradamente o eso parecía ser.

\- Sientaté Sakura , solo tengo que revisar estos documentos que solo me tomarán unos segundos -

-Descuide , no hay problema - estaba nerviosa . Decidió distraerse obesevando el consultorio del doctor . Todo parecía en orden , a excepción de la colección de Icha Icha en lo alto de un mueble .

Podía reconocerlo desde kilometros a la distancia . Ino tenía el mismo escondido en su casa .

-Listo , termine . Emmm ¿Qué tenía que hacer?- se dió la vuelta rápidamente , notando como su paciente había descubierto su pasatiempo favorito . Ella simplemente se sonrojo por un instante e hizó como si nada hubiera pasado .

-Etto ¿Tiene los resultados del exámen que me hizo la otra vez? - preguntó evitando su mirada apenada .

-Claro por supuesto , casi se me olvidaba - intento hacer reír a la chica , pero solo logró que la mirará con cara de _"¿Habla en serio?"_

-Ok , no te enojes . Solo era una broma - se disculpó , a veces solían decirle que actuaba como un crío - En fin ..- tomo aire para continuar _"Estó no será nada fácil de dar .." ._

\- Tú estás perfectamente bien, tus signos vitales están en orden , no tienes ninguna enfermedad .. pero .. - calló por un segundo , no sabía como darle tan tremenda noticia , siendo tan solo una jovencita .

-¿Pero? - preguntó angustiada , con un horrible sabor en la boca -Vaya al grano , por favor - tragó saliva , preparandóse mentalmente para lo que fuese que se vieniese .

-Estás embarazada de cuatro semanas - soltó calmado , sintiendo pena por aquella niña .

-¡¿Nani?!- lo miró con incredulidad , tratando de asimilar sus palabras . Fijo su vista en lo ojos del doctor , dandosé cuenta que solo le decía la verdad .

Un sin fin de sentimientos cruzó por su ser .

-Un hijo de él ..- susurro con una sonrisa melancolíca y sin notarlo acarició lentamente su vientre plano .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sin ti, no voy a ver el cielo brillar**_

 _ **Sin ti se morirá el corazón**_

 _ **Sin ti ya no podré ni llorar.**_

 _ **Sin ti, sin ti no nacerá una canción**_

 _ **Yo vine para hacerte mejor**_

 _ **Y yo te enseñaré que es amar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Ino - llamó por séptima vez al celular de la rubia . Necesitaba hablar con alguien , alguien que le tendiera la mano y la escuchase . Y quién mejor que su única y verdadera amiga .

-¿Ahh? - se escuchó del otro lado de la línea , como el gemido de un muerto viviente - ¿Aló?¿Quién es ? - preguntó media dormida , pero con cierta molestia notable en su voz .

-Cerda , soy yo -

-¿Sakura? Maldita frente de marquesina ¿CÓMO TE ATREVÉZ A INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA A LAS TRES DE LAS MADRUGADA ? - gritó al celular irritada .

\- Shhh ... baja la voz . Se escucha desde a quince cuadras -

-Hahahaha - río sarcástica . -Que graciosa -

-Pfff .. además recién son las 21:30 pm ..-

-Jump .. Mi imagen lleva tiempo en embellecerse .. ¿Sabes ? - dijo arrogante y altanera , solo lo hacía para fastidiarla .

-Tengo algo que contarte - dijo cambiando de tema . Ino inmediatamente se dió cuenta , que ese "algo" debe ser jodidamente serio como para que Sakura no la siguiera la corriente , en su comentario anterior .

-¿Qué sucedió? -

Respiro profundo y lo que pronunció a continuación la dejo helada .

\- Estoy embarazada ...-

-¿QUÉ TÚ ..?¿QUEEE? - gritó a todo pulmón , como si fuera la declaración de la tercera guerra mundial o peor aún , como si le hubieran robado todos sus amados y preciados libros .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si tu te vas**_

 _ **Ya no podrás pedirme perdón**_

 _ **Y yo ya no tendré corazón**_

 _ **Aunque ya no me quieras mirar**_

 _ **Te necesito como el aire para respirar.**_

 _ **La luna va acordarte de mí**_

 _ **Entiende que yo vivo por ti**_

 _ **Y no vas a poderme olvidar**_

 _ **Te necesito como el aire para respirar oh oh. (x4)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Sas..- callé . No podía creer lo que estaba enfrente . Todo lo que tenía que decirle se vino abajo . Así como mi vida .

Él chico del cuál hubiera dado todo , está revolcandosé con nada más ni nada menos que mi peor enemiga , Karin Uzumaki .

-¿PORQUE SASUKE?- rompí en llanto , apretando los puños con fuerza .

La ciníca de Uzumaki , reía a carcajadas . Y él ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme .

 _"COBARDE"_

-¿No es obvio? Sakurita - escupió con veneno la muy desgraciada - Sasuke-kun siempre me quiso a mí , a tí tan solo te utilizó para que quitarse las ganas , hasta cansarse de ti de una patética y simplona estúpida boba como lo eres tú ..- me observo con desprecio de pie a cabeza .

Quería molerla a golpes por sus insultos . Pero en mi condición una persona tan decerebrada como ella , no vale la pena . Tampoco me rebajaría a pelear por un hombre , jamás .

-¿Porqué crees que me busco ? - camino hacia a mi amenazandóme, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes - Porque ni siquiera eres buena como para cumplirle como MUJER en la CAMA -

\- ¡Callate ! No quiero oírte más- tapé mis oídos y no pude contenerme . Lloré por sus palabras tan hirientes y siniestras , que luego después me empezé a marear . Pero no le daría el gusto de verme derrotada , y como pude me mantuve firme con la cabeza en alto mirándola con el mismo desprecio que sentía ella por mí .

-Lo siento querida , pero tenía que decirte la verdad - se diculpó falsamente , mientras se encogía de hombros como si nada . Pronto camino sensualmente hacía el bastardo -

-¡Mientes!¡ maldita zorra! - solo atine a decir , mi mente era un caos pero no por eso me dejaría que está cualquiera me pisará .

-Seré maldita y todo lo que tú quieras , pero esta "Zorra" - enfatizó la última palabra con sus dedos - te quitó a tu guapo novio . CORRECIÓN tu ex novio , cornuda - sonrío perversa y besó su cuello .

Y eso me dolió , porque apesar de todo tenía razón .

-Callate Karin - por primera vez habló con su caracteristíco tono frío , sin sentimientos . La alejó de un solo empujón y me miro como pidiendóme perdón .

Yo me quede viendo a la nada , solo quería irme a casa .

-¿A dondé vas mi amor ? Continuemos lo que estabamos haciendo , antes de que llegará está tonta - chillo Karin agarrando su mano y susurrandole cosas al oído . Este la ignoró.

-Sakura hablemos ahora , pero en otra parte - me tomó bruscamente por el brazo . Me solté inmediatamente y le dí una bofeteada .

\- Nunca , pero nunca más me dirigas la palabra . No me busques , ni insistas en algo que tú mismo destrozaste . Maldito sea el día en que me enamoré de un idiota como vos , y el día en que te entregue más que mi corazón ...¡TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA !- le grité como nunca en mi vida , cada palabra lo dije con rencor . Ya no permitiría que un sin verguenza arruinará todo lo bueno que hay en mí .

Y corrí .

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenía , llorando . Desquitandóme a cada paso por su desamor . Hasta caer de cansancio . Luego sentí la cálidez de una mano , sobre mis hombros .

-Sakura ¿Qué demonios sucedió?- preguntó Ino enojada , mientras me abrazaba fuerte . Hipeando y llorando a duras penas le conté todo .

-Ya no llorés , por favor - me acarició como una hermana mayor . Me reconfortó hasta el grito de él , me dió un escalofrío .

-¡SAKURA! - se oyó muy cerca de donde estabamos .

-No permitas que me encuentre , no quiero verlo . Me voy a casa , no me siento nada bien - la miré con tristeza y le regalé mi más grata sonrisa . No sabía lo que sería de mi vida , a partir de ahora .

-No te preocupes me encargaré de él - dijo tronando las manos , con un brillo de maldad en sus hermosos ojos azules .

\- Nos vemos - salí por el otro pasillo de la biblioteca , buscando la salida . Hasta que la hallé .

Luego escuché gritos y más gritos , y si no me equivocó varios golpes secos , chocandó contra el piso .

Y me retiré .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yo sé que cuatro semanas parecen poco**_

 _ **Pero por dentro tú sabes que te conozco.**_

 _ **No te mientas**_

 _ **Mi amor existió en el primer segundo**_

 _ **Y tú lo sabes**_

 _ **Tú fuiste quien me ayudo a llegar al mundo.**_

 _ **No es mi culpa**_

 _ **Y aunque no te haya hablado**_

 _ **Te juro que te quiero**_

 _ **Especialmente para ti yo fui creado**_

 _ **Los milagros en la vida no tienen explicación**_

 _ **Y no soy el problema**_

 _ **Soy la solución.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminé por varias horas , llendo a ninguna dirección en particular .

Todos me miraban , quizás por el uniforme desaliñeado y mi cara empapada en llanto .

Nose en que momento llegué a casa , pero la mirada de mi madre me hizó caer a la realidad .

-¿Porqué vienes así y dondé has estado todo este tiempo Sakura ?- Estaba enojada y la verdad no tengo ganas de discutir .

-Estaba en casa de Ino , jugamos un rato con las almohadas y vimos otra vez Titanic ... ya sabés - mentí , haciendo gestos con las manos - Lamento llegar tarde y no avisarte mamá , perdón - me disculpe .

-Si vas a vivir aquí , vas a vivir bajo mis órdenes . No te permitiré que vengas a la hora que se te antoje jovencita ¿Escuhaste?- se pusó firme , mirandomé fijamente .

-Si lose . - asentí - Si me disculpas me voy a mi cuarto , hoy fue un día agotador - subí las escaleras y me tiré a la cama . Luego oí el grito de mi madre diciendomé que después ibamos a hablar de otro asunto , que por el momento estaba ocupada y le respondí que esta bien .

Me di una ducha y me dormí .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sin ti, no voy a ver el cielo brillar**_

 _ **Sin ti se morirá el corazón**_

 _ **Sin ti ya no podré ni llorar.**_

 _ **Sin ti, sin ti no nacerá una canción**_

 _ **Yo vine para hacerte mejor**_

 _ **Y yo te enseñaré que es amar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me desperté por el frío , alguien había sacado mi cobertor y estuve a punto de reprochar , cuando mi madre habló .

-¿Qué es esto? Sakura - me miró de mala manera , sentada en un extremo de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y un objeto entre sus manos . No se de que hablaba .

\- Mama , dejáme dormir al menos media hora más - me tapé con la almohada , tan solo quería olvidar todo y sumergirme en mis sueños .

\- Nada de eso jovencita , explicame que significa esto- levantó la voz - "Resultado positivo" - resaltó y demando con una furia que jamás antes había conocido .

Me levanté de un solo golpe y trate de arrebatarle el papel , pero no tuve éxito alguno . - No es lo que parece ...- quise justificarme , pero su mirada me causo miedo .

-¿A que no te resulta familiar este nombre? - preguntó con ironía - "Paciente : Sakura Haruno , 99% "- gritó y me dió una cachetada - Eres una pérdida , una rota , una descarada ...- me dolió hasta el alma .

-Madre .. - susurré llorando . Mi mala suerte récien estaba empezando .

\- Yo no crié a una cualquiera , yo crié a una hija para que sea una buena persona que me llene de orgullo , que lleve el apellido Haruno en lo alto , que sea alguien en la vida ... Sin embargo me decepcionaste ..¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo que me sacrifiqué tanto por ti , al igual que tu padre ..¿Y nos pagás así ?¡Malagradecida! -

-Por supuesto , que pense en ustedes . Lamento haberte hecho daño .. no fue mi intención - caí desplomada en el suelo , ya no tenía fuerzas .

\- No , no pensaste en nosotros cuando te acostaste con quién sabe que sujeto . _-"Lo hize por amor , algo que tú nunca entenderás mamá" ._

-¿Y el bastardo sabé de esto?- agaché la mirada , recordé todo lo que había pasado en la mañana - ¡ Es increíble ! el muy malnacido se aprovechó de una tonta inegenua y se marchó -

-Yo ..-

-¿Qué dirán los demás ? Nadie querrá tomarte como esposa - grito más histérica - Estás a días de terminar la secundaria, y tenía tanto planes para tu futuro , pero lo arruinaste ..- caminó en círculos por la habitación como una leona enjaulada , lista para atacar - No asistíras a la ceremonia de graduación , ni a la cena ¿Entendiste ? -

-Hai -

-Y por últmo , no quiero a ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre - _"¿Qué significa eso?"_ \- Lo abortarás y nadie , ni tu padre, sabra esto -

-¡PERO MADRE ! Yo sola me haré cargo , trabajaré y estudiaré al mismo tiempo . No es neccesario que tomés estás medidas . Yo puedo - grité , no permitiré que nadie haga daño a mi bebe .

-¿Tú ? por favor , no me hagas reír - me miro burlona y entristecida - YA HE DICHO Y NO CAMBIARÉ DE OPINIÓN- respiró y continúo - sera después de que te gradues , no quiero ningún escandálo - acto seguido azotó la puerta .

Y yo no pude más que largarme a llorar y pensar alguna manera de salvar el destino de mi hijo . Sea como sea .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si tu te vas (noh uoh...)**_

 _ **Ya no podrás pedirme perdón**_

 _ **Y yo ya no tendré corazón**_

 _ **Aunque ya no me quieras mirar**_

 _ **Te necesito como el aire para respirar.**_

 _ **La luna va acordarte de mí**_

 _ **Entiende que yo vivo por ti**_

 _ **Y no vas a poderme olvidar**_

 _ **Te necesito como el aire para respirar oh oh. (x4)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Tienes el boleto? - preguntó Ino más de diez veces , observando a su alrededor .

-Si - le contesté algo cansada . No he dormido durante varias noches por pensar en este plan que estoy a punto de llevar a cabo .

-¿Llevas ropa y todos tus documentos ?- me miró algo triste , pero no perdiendo su sonrisa aléntadora .

-Si -

-¿Dinero?- insistió nuevamente .

\- Por última vez cerda , si - negué con la cabeza . Y antes que pudiera hablar , depósito un sobre en mis manos - Hmm... ¿Qué es esto? -

-¿Acaso no es obvio ? - me sacó la lengua - Son todos lo ahorros de mi vida ..-

-Pero ..- cuestioné .

-Shh ... - me calló - escuchamé , lo necesitas más que yo . Más que nada por ese bebe que llevas en ti , ahora empiezas una vida nueva lejos de casa , pero recuerda que siempre estáre en las buenas y en las malas .. ¡No lo olvides! - chilló dandóme un abrazo - Más te vale , mandarme un correo cuando hayas encontrado un lugar seguro dondé vivir , quiero saber todo de mi sobrino -

-Ino - le regalé mis más dulce sonrisa - Gracias por todo -

\- Nos veremos muy pronto - y con esa despedida subí al tren con destino a Tokio .

 _"¿Qué me esperará?"_

Solo se una cosa , que lucharé por mi bebe .

* * *

De antemano diculpen mi ortografía jeje . Estaba pensando en la continuación del fic ¿Qué dicen?

Besos , Yokai :D


End file.
